


Undisclosed desires

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sick fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor enjoys when Loki is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> Did this really late at night already half-asleep.  
> Unbeta-ed because I'm a lazy ass.

 

 

Thor enjoys when Loki is ill.

 

It is a secret pleasure that he would not admit to anyone else; rarely even to himself, and it is never without a lingering sense of guilt.

 

Loki is naturally a secluded person, very unlike Thor with telling grins and deep frowns, open like a book and ready for someone to read him. But Loki had never been like that, it had taken some time for Thor to even be able to read the lightest of cues, to notice the faint twitch of a lip or the tense slope of his shoulders, and even more so for him to learn what all those signs meant.

 

Loki keeps his feelings to himself, allows only a select few to delve past the walls he shields himself with.

 

But it is different when he is ill.

 

It was rare the ocassion where Loki would find himself struck by disease; but when he did, it was never easy for him. He would be bed-ridden for days on end, unable to go further from the door before exhaustion made home on every inch of his body. Sleep never came easy when he was sick, and he would trash about for hours even trying to get comfortable in bed. He got too cold. Too hot. His head would spin. He wouldn't be able to hold down more than a few mouthfuls of food... It was hell for him.

 

But what was truly worth noting, in Thor's eyes at least, was the way in which Loki would allow his walls down, all in favour of having someone care after him at such times.

 

He didn't enjoy Loki's pain and struggle, of course, but yet he couldn't help but feel certain pleasing warmth settle in his chest as he saw the door of his room opening and his brother's slim figure stepping right in, all cares for knocking left aside.

 

"Is there something wrong, Loki?" He asked, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, his back cushioned by soft pillows.

 

It wasn't hard to guess what the answer was. He could see the dark circles beginning to appear under Loki's eyes, his skin seeming even paler than usual and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his raven hair matted and tangled at places, most likely from trashing about on his bed.

 

Loki said nothing, merely closed the door behind him and crossed the small distance from the door to the foot of the large bed, tired eyes settling on Thor's large, healthy form.

 

Thor didn't need him to reply, already shifting in bed, tugging at the covers to pull them back and arranging the pillows properly.

 

"Come here," he says.

 

Gestures for Loki to join him, and watches him as he complies with a soft, tired sigh.

 

When they were younger, often times he had wondered why Loki rarely became ill, while he, on the other hand, did so quite often. It had been his mother, with kind smiles and an amused chuckle, that had explained it to him. Loki had always been careful with his health, a surprising thing for a young child to do, while Thor had no cares for the consequences as he played under heavy rain -often of his own making- or went for a swim well into the night.

 

Unlike Thor, whom only got sick for a couple of days at most, Loki knew how badly disease treated him and tried constantly to avoid it.

 

The rarity of it was partly why Thor cherised those moments so.

 

He could not help but let a soft smile tug at his lips as he welcomed his brother in bed with him, electric blue gaze settled on him as he tried to find a comfortable position by his side.

 

"Have you gone to see the healers?" He asked him, offering an apologetic smile at the look Loki gave him in reply.

 

"Of course I have," was the only answer he gave.

 

The healers could only do so much, but the teas and drinks they offered rarely did much to aid Loki.

 

Thor let a comfortable silence stretch between them, merely broken by the faint creak of his bed as he shifted closer to Loki, merely a breath away.

 

On any other given time, Loki would be reluctant, even annoyed at the suggestion of being pressed so close together in bed. He craved his own space, and Thor could do naught but allow it. But it was Loki himself who shifted closer this time, one slim arm moving to wrap around Thor's middle, his head resting gently over his chest, as he leaned into his warmth.

 

It made Thor's heart swell with joy.

 

"Are you cold?" He asked, and once more did not need to hear a reply, reaching down to pull the covers over both of their bodies, shielding Loki from the cool breeze slipping in from the open windows.

 

He ran his fingers through Loki's hair, feeling the raven strands, slightly greasy, against his fingertips. He massaged his scalp, brushed the pads of his fingers along the nape of his neck, smiled warmly as he heard him hum pleasantly to his touch.

 

Guilt settled briefly in his chest as he wished for it to be just like this all the time, but he did quick work of dismissing it, not wishing to be dwelling of the wrongness of his wishes while he could merely enjoy the closeness Loki allowed him.

 

Again, he did not enjoy to see his brother uncomfortable, so it was not just out of selfish want why he rubbed strong hands over Loki's tense muscles, attempting to coax him into relaxing, trying to undo the knots that had formed on his shoulders and back.

 

He pressed himself even closer to Loki as he felt him shiver ever so slightly, his own temperature naturally higher than his brother's, holding him close under the covers in an attempt at warming him up. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment, burying his face in Loki's unusually messy hair and just breathing in his scent, his lips curving into a fond smile as he felt Loki press his own face into the crook of his neck, felt warm breath and lips ghosting over his skin.

 

Thor held him like that, large hands stroking soothing circles over the length of his  brother's spine, lips pressing tender kisses to his forehead, his temple, his sharp cheekbone, taking it all in for as long as he could.

 

He tried to make it easier for Loki, but at the same time wished for him to fall ill more often; and if guilt threatened to settle in him once more, he quickly dismissed it as they both fell into a deep sleep, his lips curved into a content smile as he held his brother to himself.

 


End file.
